


Father’s Day

by StolenChilde



Series: John'Verse - Side Stories [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Father’s Day fic, Fluff, Implied Slash, Kid!Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father’s Day Morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to make this a side story because there isn’t really a plot. It’s just a moment. So this is Side Story Six of my [John’Verse](http://stolen-childe.livejournal.com/84812.html). I figured given which day it was I should give Dean and Cas a fic. Please enjoy!

**Father’s Day**

Jasper walked very slowly, little tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth, tiny feet taking small measured steps as he gingerly balanced the heavily loaded tray between young hands.

John followed tight on his heel, keeping a careful watch of his little brother as the boy carried their fathers’ breakfasts to their bedroom. John had offered to carry the laden tray but Jasper had insisted he be allowed to do it himself. John had conceded only after taking the two mugs of coffee in hand.

Jasper was only five and barely had his coordination down, John watched with no little anxiety as the boy took a step two feet at a time – Step up, bring feet together, step up again.

“Jass are you su—”

“I can do it!” Jasper whined, swivelling his dark chestnut curls around and glaring at his older brother out of the corner of his eye.

“All right, all right,” John conceded hurriedly as the dishes on the tray wobbled, tiny bell-like clinks of glass and porcelain knocking together sent John’s stomach plummeting to his feet.

To John’s amazement however, Jasper reached the landing with no incident. The little boy beamed proud and gap-toothed at his brother, just this side of smug. John rolled his eyes and nodded his acceptance of his brother’s prowess and Jasper continued down the hallway.

“Wait,” John said just as Jasper reached the closed door.

John was sure to knock before pushing in, he didn’t want a repeat of a few years ago when he was twelve and he barrelled into Dean and Castiel’s room only to find them in an incredibly compromising position. It was embarrassing for everyone involved. John could hopefully spare Jasper the exposure.

“Come in!” Dean called out sunnily.

John breathed an internal sigh of relief and turned the knob on his parent’s door. Dean was sitting up in bed, an eReader on his lap. Castiel was beside the green-eyed man on his stomach still blurry-eyed and lazy looking. Oddly, (especially considering full-blooded angels didn’t _need_ sleep) Castiel wasn’t much of a morning person when he chose to indulge in the human ritual.

“Daddy! Papa! _Lookit_!” Jasper said excitedly, hefting the tray a few centimetres. “I made you breakfast!”

“All by yourself?” Dean asked with a grin, though he knew the answer.

Jasper pouted slightly before he begrudgingly conceded. “John helped.”

“Well then, bring that over here, let’s see what you got for us.” Dean said kindly. “Now what’s the occasion?”

Castiel still looked sleepy but he was pushing himself up to a sitting position, a smile slowly quirking his lips.

“Daddy!” Jasper exclaimed aghast. “It’s _Father’s_ Day. Mrs. Maple said. So did Johnny and he even showed me on the cal’nder. You hafta have breakfast in bed on _Father’s_ Day. That’s the _rules_.”

“Father’s Day? Really? Why that completely slipped my mind,” Castiel said lightly. “So this is such a pleasant surprise. Thank you very much, Jasper. And John.”

John grinned, before he nudged Jasper very lightly on the shoulder. “Well give it to them, Squirt.”

Jasper glared at John again. The small boy huffed loudly before padding carefully across the hardwood, tongue poking out the side of his mouth once more. John carried the coffee over after the smaller boy.

Jasper scrambled up on the bed once Castiel had relieved the boy of his burden and placed the tray between himself and Dean.

“Pancakes. Awesome,” Dean grinned.

“ _Blueberry_ pancakes,” Jasper bounced happily.

“Extra awesome,” Dean added. “Thanks, Boys. This is great. Best Father’s Day ever.”

“Dude, it’s not over yet,” John laughed. “Mary, Jass and I have lots planned for you two and Uncle Sam.”

Dean looked genuinely surprised this time and shared the look with Castiel who was sipping delicately at his coffee which John had prepared perfectly.

“Wow, thanks, Guys. I’m sure it’ll be great,” Dean remarked quietly after a few silent moments.

“Yes, thank you,” Castiel added, holding out his arms.

Jasper eagerly scrambled across the sheets and into the embrace and John sat down in the youngest Winchester’s vacated spot.

“Eat up! We’re gonna show you the Father’s Day to end all Father’s Days,” John grinned. “You two are pretty fantastic dads after all. Very likely the best in the world, huh Jass?”

“Uh huh!”

Dean looked down and rubbed at his eye. He would swear up and down it was just itchy, if anyone asked.

Castiel half hid his face in Jasper’s warm, baby-scented hair. If anyone asked him, he would insist he was merely tired still.

No one would have been fooled.

**The End**


End file.
